Cant he just love me!
by heartstopper12345
Summary: Allen loves Kanda but thinks Kanda hates him...Kanda loves Allen but thinks Allen hates him what more is there to say read and see what happens (rating M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN***

Allen's pov

I was sitting on the train starring out the window watching the trees and cities rush by. "God I can't wait till we get to London so I can get away from HIM." I glance over looking at the sleeping form of Kanda Yu, the blue haired exorcist was leaning against the wall with his lips slightly open. I blushed thinking of how it would feel to have his lips on mine. I slap my own face.

"Get it together man, he hates you and that's that. The trained whistles signaling that we have arrived. I got up and picked up my suit case and walked out and kicked Kanda in the legs. "Hey Bakanda we're here wake up!" Kanda groaned in response and opened his eyes and did his famous deadly glare. "Why does he have to look so sexy with that glare" I thought but on the outside I showed that it didn't faze me "Damn bean sprout must you be so loud!" Kanda gets out of his seat and stretches. Glaring at me he picks up his bag and tries to walk out the door but Tim Campy had other ideas. He starts flying around Kanda's head smacking him with his tail a few times. "Hey fuck off you little rodent!"

Kanda starts smacking Tim and stumbling back. "Tim!" I try to grab the golden golem but I tripped over Kanda's feet and my own crashing down to the ground. Tim flew away in a hurry knowing he will be in trouble laterZ but worst thing to worry about right know was the position Kanda and I were in. Groaning I open my eyes and my grey ones were starring into black ones. Realization hit me because he was laying on top of me and his lips where on mine! I blushed and for that split second I was in heaven Kanda's lips were rough but soft and tasted like the soba noodles he ate this morning, but my happiness was short lived because Bakanda shoved off me and started spitting at the ground.

My heart broke in two" He must have really disliked it." I thought. Kanda looked at me with discus, hatred, and something else but I couldn't put my finger it , remorse? But quickly the thought left me because a fist had connected with my jaw nocking me to the ground. "What the hell Kanda! What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled. "My problem BEAN SPROUT is you, don't ever-" but before he could finish his sentence I stormed past him. All I heard was "GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" But I didn't care the tears were threatening to spill over but I couldn't let that Bastard Kanda see "Why out of all the men in the order I had to fall in love with that jack ass." I thought.

Kanda's POV

I was trying to sleep but every turn the train made woke me up so i settled with just having my eyes closed because I know if I woke up I would have to deal with the bean sprout. Every once in a while I would just barely open my eyes to look at him. I could see Allen looking out the window with his beutiful silver eyes and seeing a pout and his lips. "I want to kiss him and hear my name come from those lips" I inwordly slaped myself "No you can't think that don't forget he hates you." I thought.I was to occupied with scowlding myself to notice the train had stoped and the white haired excersist had gotten up till something hit my knee.

"Hey Bakanda we're here wake up!" I groand to make it look like I was sleeping and glared at the little bean. "Damn bean sprout must you be so loud!" I got up and streatched my cramped muscles. I pick up my suit case and glare at Allen again and turns to leave but that little golden flying rat that always follows the bean sprout came up to me and started slaping me with it's tail. I reached up to slap it away from me "Hey fuck off you little rodent!". I stumbled crashing into Allen and falling to the ground. I landed on top of Allen with my lips on his! Before my mind relised what had happend all I could think of was how amazingly soft Allens lips were. He opened his eyes and I paniced and push off him and so he didn't think i liked it i started spiting at the ground. I looked at him and without thinking I punched him and knocked him to the ground.

"What the hell Kanda! What the fuck is your problem!" The young man yelled. "My problem BEAT SPROUT is you don't ever-" but before I could finish he stormed past me. "GET BACK HERE I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" But he never came back. I yelled and ran off to find him.

**This is my first Fanfic please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to tahnk everyone who reviewed it makes me feel a little less nervous. i want to apologise for the short chapters but on my ipod it looks like alot. **

chapter 2 Allen's pov.

I ran off the train not even looking back when I heard my name. The tears were pouring down my cheeks. "Why-why can't he just love me or at least like me and not be so mean all the time?"I thought. I ran around the corner and slowed my pace when I knew I wasn't being followed. I could see the hotel we were suppose to be staying at and smiled "At least we don't have to stay in the same room." I said to myself. I walked into the hotel and up to the desk. "Um two rooms were reserved by the black order." I told the desk girl. While she was looking I heard the flip of wings an turned to see it was Tim Campy. "You are so dead when we get to our room." I glared at him but all he did was fly up and snuggled into my neck for a silent apology. I ignore him and look at the girl who was starring apologetically at me "I'm sorry be had to give one of the rooms away so you will have to share a room." And as if the day couldn't get any better the jack ass himself walked threw the door. "Hey bean sprout don't wander off by yourself." He looks at the girl "Can I have my room key now?" I glanced over to the girl who seemed to be blushing. I sent death glares her way "Bitch you better stop checking him out he's mine! Wait since when is he mine? Who cares point is just stop!" I thought screaming in my head. "Bakanda don't be rude we have share a room because they had you use one."

I pulled off a forced smile. Kanda sighed and snatched the key from me and walked to the stairs "Are you coming or do I need to lock you out the room?" He ignore me and kept walking. I scratched my head in frustration and yelled while throwing my suit case at him and smirked when he gave me 'I'm ganna kill you' look. "Put that in the room for me I'm going out." And with that I pulled the hood over my head and walked out the door.

Kanda's POV.

I ran after Allen after and called him several times but he never looked back and because of the crowd it was getting harder to keep up with him. I didn't see him round the corner so it took a little while till I got to the hotel. I walked through the doors "Well we aren't sharing a room so he's probably locked him self locked himself in his room." I thought but when I looked up I saw Allen standing at the front desk. I walked over to him "Hey bean sprout don't wander off by yourself. And can I my rook key now?" I looked at the girl who seemed to be blushing at Allen. "What the hell?! I mean I know he's hot but keep your eyes off!" I screamed in my mind. But Allen's voice stopped me from exploding "Bakanda don't be rude we have to share a room because they had to use one." My glare shifted to Allen who was smiling. "Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." I thought. I snatched the key from his to act like I was pissed and made my way to the stairs and called back "Are you coming or do I need to lock you out the room?" I didn't wait for a reply and keeper walking till something hard hit my back. I turned realizing it was Allen's suit case. I gave him my most deadliest 'I'm ganna kill you' glare but I didn't seem to faze him he smirked at me..."damn when he does that he's lucky I don't bend him over a table." I thought. "Put that in the room for me I'm going out." Allen pulled his hood onto his head and walked out the door leaving me in shock on the stairs.

**Please review!~!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry everyone for taking so long getting back to you but things have happened and I cant think of anything more to put on my story...writer's block sucks...anyway I am thinking on whether to continue this story or not. um...if you want me to continue please tell me or if you have any ideas tell me please :( again I'm sorry**


End file.
